Bonus Material - Hunger Games
by Sigma B
Summary: I will have many different Hunger Games crossovers, including Disney, Movie Killers, Action Heroes, etc.


They all rise up around the Cornucopia, 24 of them. 5..4..3..2..1 The careers from 1, 2, and 4 charge at the cornucopia. Cinderella trips on her way, but Charming keeps running towards the Cornucopia. Jane disappears into the woods, with Tiana, knife in hand chases after her. Quasimodo slams Kida dead against the Pile of rocks near a pedestal. Belle lays dead on the ground, close by are John Smith and Eric fighting, Eric has the upper hand. Shang strangles Megara, but Hercules aims his spear and takes him down. The careers stay by the Cornucopia, while the remaining tributes flee. Nine cannons sound soon after. Shang, Kida, Tiana, Charming, Cinderella, Belle, Esmerelda, John, Florian.

Night falls on the alpine arena. Naveen, Milo, Jane, and Tarzan stalk through the top of the mountain when the anthem begins. Milo is clearly saddened. Hercules and Megara hear their voices. Pocahontas notches her bow from a tree above the group. The arrow flies, and hits Naveen in the thigh. Hercules and Megara seize the chance, Hercules is able to incapacitate Jane, and stab Tarzan through the heart. Megara takes on Milo, and a wounded Jane. Jane slices her arm, , but Pocahontas looses another arrow into her throat. Milo falls to Megara's ax. Naveen climbs the tree Pocahontas sits in, but a dead branch ends his life. Eleven tributes left. Dusk falls and the sun rises.

Early in the morning Snow White heads towards a brook, where she finds a sleeping Quasimodo. She silently treads along the riverbed towards his backpack, and his club. She takes them, but isn't as soundless when she treads back. As she disappears into the woods, he turns his head the opposite direction, just in time to see Pocahontas, Megara, and Hercules begin to climb the Southern mountain. He reaches for his club, but is empty-handed. He runs towards the clearing, and puts space between them.

Meanwhile, Mulan, Ariel, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Eric catch some birds for breakfast, and split up a loaf of bread they received from the sponsor. Beast and Snow White clamber up the side of their cliff, only ten yards apart. They know who ever gets there first, will win the camp site, and earn a kill. Before Beast can grab hold of the top edge, a booted foot stamps his face, until he is a mass of falling fur into the trees below. Snow looks up, and is met with the face of a cruel unfeeling Jasmine. Who has a large tomahawk in hand. Swinging up and knocking Jasmine back, she seizes a chance to run, but is cut off by Ariel. Instinctively ducking from her trident, she watches as Jasmines ax buries itself in her chest. Jasmine shows no remorse dispatching her teammate. She scrambles to her feet and runs away from Jasmine, before Jasmine tackles her off the cliff. They land about six feet down, hard on an outcropping. While Jasmine recollects herself, Snow wastes no time using her advantage. She takes Jasmine's axe and hits her above the hip with it. Jasmine gasps, and slams Snow on the ground. Snow tangles herself in Jasmine's body, and they wrestle. Snow gets a good slam of Jasmine's head against the cliff side, and she goes limp. Snow backs up away from her kill, in awe. She grabs the ax and runs down the thin outcropping, in shock.

Pocahontas stops mid stride, as she hears leaves crunch under heavy feet, she motions to Megara and Hercules. They move forward as silently as possible, and try to look through the bushes. Just then, a three headed dog leaps through the foliage, pouncing on Megara. It slashes and tears, but three of Pocahontas' arrows, and Hercules' two spears stop it. When Hercules rolls the beast over, Megara clutches her bleeding throat, trying, in vain, to prolong her life. The boom of the cannon brings Hercules to tears.

Quasimodo was, as far as he could tell, far from the other tributes. He saw the careers climb the cliff, and who ever stole his pack disappeared west, towards the Cornucopia. He was so hungry though. "Attention tributes," Mickey Mouse's voice rang over the arena. "Commencing at sunrise, a feast will be in order" Quasi couldn't wait, he was bigger than most of the competitors left. He walked towards the Cornucopia, and then he heard a growl behind him.

Mulan, Aladdin, and Eric rappelled down the cliff, hoping to get as close to the Cornucopia as possible before sunrise. In the clearing, they could see, Quasimodo fighting off a three-headed dog, much like the one the grazed Eric's leg earlier on. He winced with every step down the steep edge. "I can't make it down, let's just skip the Feast, we have a lot of supplies anyway."

Mulan interjected, "We aren't going for the supplies! We need kills! Individually, I only have four. The field is down to seven, and I don't want to waste anymore time." She sliced through Eric's rope and he fell into the brook below. She could tell he was injured, but not dead. He was competition, but she couldn't use her bow right now. "Keep climbing down," she warned Aladdin.

A large table popped up at the mouth of the cornucopia. Snow was starving, and Pocahontas and Hercules were right on her heels. She sprang towards the table, as a large knife whirred past her head. Eric. He was split off from Mulan and Aladdin, causing Snow to wonder if they were dead. He pounced, trident in hand, and tackled her to the ground. Slashing with his trident, she ducked and dodges, only get scraped, but fearing for her life. She closed her eyes, and waited for death, but Quasimodo picked up Eric, and easily snapped his neck. Eric rumpled to the ground, and as Quasimodo grabbed food, Snow picked up Eric's trident and aimed at him, right before Pocahontas' arrow dug it's way into her heart. She screamed, alerting Quasimodo, who immediately grabbed a backpack, some food, a meat cleaver and ran. Pocahontas and Hercules wasted no time charging towards the Cornucopia. Hercules reached it first, where he selected some vicious looking axes and spears. Pocahontas gathered new arrows and plenty of food. Both attempted to run, before being stopped by an arrow at their feet.

Mulan looked them straight on, and while Aladdin fought off Quasimodo from behind tall grass. Pocahontas loosed an arrow at Mulan's spleen. She dodged it, and knocked Hercules off his feet. She swung her sword out towards Pocahontas, and she fell on her with knives. Mulan screamed angrily, and thrusts Pocahontas to her feet. She dove after her, but Hercules shrugged her to the ground.

They ran off, but Mulan chased. A cannon signed that either Quasimodo or Aladdin were dead. Mulan un-strapped her bow, and shot at Hercules. He got hit in the bicep, but it only grazed him. Pocahontas turned around, but then fell backwards into a pond. Lily pads with thorns swam in towards her, and wrapped around her limbs. She tried to get out, and dug at the sand but it was no use. The plants took her under, and after air bubbles surfaced and a cannon sounded, Mulan turned her attention towards Hercules. He was gone. The anthem started up again, and Aladdin, Eric, Pocahontas, and Snow White's faces joined the stars.

Quasimodo still had fight in him. The food he grabbed rejuvenated him, as would some sleep. Mulan only had a sword and her bow, Aladdin having died with all the food. She was cold, hungry, and for the first time in the games, scared. Hercules had no trouble scooping up what was left at the Cornucopia, and disappearing into the night.

Early in the morning Hercules awoke to the sound of a cannon. Mulan had found Quasimodo after the Feast, but whose cannon was it. He waited, atop the tree he had first found Pocahontas in, and looked over the nearby lake. It would be stunning, if not under the circumstances. Across the lake he saw a red and black figure. It was Mulan. She was holding Quasimodo's bloodied bags and weapons, leading him to know the fight was horrific.

From across the lake Mulan screamed. "Where are you District 5? Huh!? Let's end this!"

"Right here," Hercules muttered to himself, than gathered his supplies. He skirted around the lake, keeping his eyes on Mulan the whole time. He finally got close enough to see the details. She was missing an ear, bleeding from her stomach, and her hair was undone, and cut unevenly. She only had three arrows, but deadly precision. If he could get her to waste them, he could win.

Mulan heard a branch snap, and looked behind her. She saw a glimpse of of long red locks, and shot out an arrow. Two left, better use them sparingly, she thought to herself. Hercules darted out from behind a tree, and dodged her arrow. One more. She loosed it and it hit him. But off target. It was by his hip, and he wouldn't die right away. Interlocking swords they fought. He kicked her in the knee, and she felt in shatter. HE elbowed her missing eye, but she pressed her thumb in his arrow scratch she gave him the night before. Both screamed. Swords clashing, spears flying. He sent a tomahawk from Pocahontas weapons belt into her shoulder. She yelped, and sank to her knees. He wasted no time. She threw a knife, and it got him in the back when he turned. He threw his whole arsenal, hoping, just hoping she would die. SHe was all cut up, and so was he. They both collapsed, and with all his strength her dragged them both to the lake. The intertwined under water, where they bled out, and tried to drown each other. A cannon. Both bodies floated up. Hercules and Mulan.

"The winner of the 83rd Hunger Games, Hercules! Mickey's voice rang through the Arena.


End file.
